russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Janella Salvador and Cristine Reyes are IBC's primetime superstars
April 19, 2014 Janella Salvador and Cristine Reyes, stars of 'Janella in Wonderland' 'Maghihintay Sa'yo,' respectively We all know that it has never been this big as the other media corporations, the network wants to shake viewing habits by thinking out of the box in our banner is just one of the media networks IBC shows that produces local shows and aims to compete with big channels ABS-CBN and GMA-7. Some of their popular shows were Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya, Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar, Dingdong n' Lani and Sunday Sinemaks. IBC-13 tries on these shows and aired them on Saturday and Sunday nights. Also started competing during primetime weeknight slots against the big channels for their own fantasy series and soap operas. They just focused all their energies on weekends. The primetime block of rival networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7 are filled with drama series when IBC-13 goes on the genres of fantasy and drama series offer people another teleserye. When other networks air teleserye on primetime, Janella Salvador now hailed the "only primetime princess" and Cristine Reyes she claim that about being called "primetime queen" would rather focus on acting well on-screen. Janella top-billed a daytime princess as the role of Nikki in Be Careful With My Heart which is starring Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap on ABS-CBN. Now that's the name of Janella's fantasy series Janella in Wonderland airs weeknights at 7:45 p.m. after the news program Express Balita Oh my gee, IBC-13's popular fantaserye, started to garner the high ratings which is posed an impressive 37.8% audience share, or over three million Mega Manila than its rival ABS-CBN's Dyesebel (30.6%) which is starring Anne Curtis and GMA's Kambal Sirena (17.4%) also starring Louise delos Reyes. Kapinoy primetime queen and the jewel of drama Cristine is on her very own drama series Maghihintay Sa'yo, the nightly teleserye which after Esperanza and Safe In The Arms Of Love. The primetime heart-warming drama series airs weeknights at 8:30 p.m. to watch a teleserye on primetime. Cristine's own primetime teleserye is about a girl Sophie dela Cruz they will find the mother of the world. Cristine's love team partner Cesar Montano and Onemig Bondoc focus on competition, Cristine shares that the show would be such a huge hit that it is more than safe to say that it is one of IBC’s most successful teleserye being the first television drama filmed and broadcast in high definition in the country This will make it easier for the network to someday develop its own pool of talents who will star in its shows. Cristine's Maghihintay Sa'yo is “consistently setting an upward trend in the ratings, beating other shows within its time slot and inching its way towards No. 1 position.” when the teleserye “hit 35.7% audience share, outflanking ABS-CBN’s Ikaw Lamang and GMA’s Carmela.” Aside from having their respective soaps, it been linked with their male leads. Janella is being linked to his leading man Marlo Mortel, and Cristine has been steady with Cesar Montano, Onemig Bondoc and Maxene Magalona. Meanwhile, the Thai superstar Mario Maurer of the kilig-serye Only Me and You with Ingrid dela Paz. Indeed, “It is our commitment to the viewers to continually give them more quality choices in Philippine television, we’ll continue to bring innovative and highly-entertaining programs for our progressive Pinoys.”